leftbehindfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Come: The Final Victory
Kingdom Come: The Final Victory is a sequel and the coda to the original Left Behind series written by Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins and published in 2007. It is set during the Millennial Kingdom. Plot Summary At The Start Following the Glorious Appearing, the glorified Cameron and Chloe Williams decide to open a daycare center for children who were born during the Tribulation as well as for those who will be born during the Millennial Kingdom period, called Children Of The Tribulation, as a ministry to help children decide to accept Jesus Christ as their Lord and Savior. During this interval period between the Tribulation and the start of the Millennial Kingdom, while Jesus is renovating the earth, God destroys the desecrated Temple, fulfilling the 1290 Days prophecy. At the end of this interval, Jesus calls the saints to the dedication of the new Temple that He erected, which resembles the descriptions found in the book of Ezekiel. Following the dedication, the Marriage Supper Of The Lamb takes place. Various former members of the Tribulation Force help each other build houses for living in, as Cameron and Chloe's Children of the Tribulation ministry flourishes, and the millennium begins, populated entirely with believers. Rayford and Irene also help to front a re-development team in Indonesia. 93 Years Later 93 Years into the Millennium, everything in the world is going right: the Children of the Tribulation has helped countless millions of young people to accept Jesus as their Lord and Saviour. This is all rocked when a young woman named Cendrillon Jospin dies at age 100, surprising the Williams and their close friends, who employed her at COT and assumed that she was saved. Rumors surface that she may have had contact with a group called The Other Light (TOL), which defies Christ even after His appearing and is growing in the world outside the Kingdom. This seems confirmed when Kenny Williams speaks to her cousins Ignace and Lothair at the funeral, and sees that they wear garments announcing their dedication to TOL. The former members of the Tribulation Force decide to redouble their efforts in their new ministries, and Kenny Williams joins Raymie Steele and Abdullah Smith's two children Zaki and Bahira to form the Millennium Force, dedicated to share the Gospel to unsaved children before they turn a century old. Irene & Rayford re-unite with the glorified Bruce Barnes who had been serving Christ in Africa since the Millennium had begun with his wife and kids. Rayford, Bruce, and Mac McCullum (who had been working to help build mammoth airplanes in what used to be Russia for the past 93 years) are invited to an audience with King David, who tells them about Egypt failing to send a representative to the Annual Feast of Tabernacles, which has resulted in God ushering in a drought and various other plagues to Egypt. Meanwhile, Kenny (who, although nearly 100 years old, looks only 16 due to people aging like they did in the days of Noah) has become one of the most prominent employees at Children of the Tribulation, and meets a Grecian believer his age named Ekaterina Risto, the two strike up a friendship, before falling in love with each other. Kenny tries to go undercover and infiltrate TOL, but his plans go awry when his older believing friend Abdullah Smith mistakenly thinks he is really a member of TOL. This causes Kenny's life to virtually fall apart, as Ekaterina deserts him, all his friends abandon him, and even his own parents can hardly seem to believe him. Ekaterina soon feels guilty and talks to Kenny, and they discover the real infiltrator from TOL, another teenager named Qasim Marid. Qasim is fired and dies at 100 while Kenny is reunited with his girlfriend and his family. Meanwhile, Rayford Steele and his wife Irene, now in a glorified body, lead a missionary trip to Egypt following the punishment inflicted upon the nation by God for their failure to send a representative to Israel for the Feast Of Tabernacles. Tsion Ben-Judah stands before the Parliament and rebukes the people of that land for continuing to glorify the name of the pagan god Ptah in the very name of their country. They preach the Gospel and lead many to salvation, but Rayford is captured by a pocket of resistance with goals similar to the TOL. He experiences firsthand the power of God when an angel descends into the base and rescues him and his fellow prisoners, including a former member of that sect named Rehema and her child. Abdullah meanwhile tries to spread the word of God to workers of The Other Light, and manages to save a young man just shy of his 100th birthday named Sarsour who becomes one of Children of The Tribulation's hardest workers throughout the rest of the Millennium, As the Millennium continues, Ignance and Lothair both die at 100 and become Martyrs for The Other Light. Children of The Tribulation branches out and becomes a Global Ministry, Ekaterina and Kenny marry and produce 8 sons, 6 daughters and over 80 grandchildren. They head a Children of the Tribulation branch located in Greece, but move back to Jerusalem as the Millennium closes and they become old and feeble along with Rayford, Chaim, Mac, and the rest of the naturals who were born early on in the Millennium. Near the end of the Millennium, friends and family gather at COT to celebrate the thousandth birthday of Mac McCullum, and every member of what was once part of the Tribulation Force makes an appearance. Rayford, who is now more than 1,000 years old, requests a picture of the original Tribulation Force, and is shocked to find how old he looks in contrast his daughter Chloe, son-in-law Cameron, and friend Bruce Barnes (who are all in glorified bodies). At The End On the Last Day of the Millennium, billions of adherents to The Other Light have amassed an army a thousand times bigger than the Global Community Unity Army which was destroyed at the Battle of Armageddon a thousand years earlier and have surrounded Jerusalem. Rayford and the rest of his friends watch from Cameron's veranda as Satan is released and begins to lead the mammoth army to attack Jerusalem and claim the throne of God. Before a single weapon can be used, Jesus says "I AM WHO I AM" and fire pours down from heaven, incinerating the complete Other Light army and all its weaponry into ashes. Satan falls to his knees in defeat, and Jesus personally shames him for all his iniquities and sins before he opens a seam in the cosmos and throws Satan into the Lake of Fire, where Nicolae Carpathia and Leon Fortunato are still seen writhing in eternal flames, screaming that Jesus is Lord. With that, all the Naturals are given glorified bodies and all the redeemed soar to Heaven, as the Final Resurrection takes place, before the Earth is completely destroyed by fire and reduced to particles which hurtle through space. Jesus sentences all the dead to eternity in the Lake of Fire, before casting Death and Hades into the Lake of Fire. Jesus then praises all the hundreds of billions of redeemed for believing in Him, and accepting him as their Lord and Saviour to be saved. Jesus in an instant then creates "the new heavens and new earth" and invites all the redeemed into the New Jerusalem as it descends onto the new earth, and God himself declares that it is finished and that His dwelling place is with man. And with that, Rayford, Irene, Raymie, Cameron, Chloe, Kenny, Ekaterina, Mac, Bruce, Mrs. Barnes, Abdullah, Yasmine, Zaki, Bahira, Chaim, Tsion, Leah, Hannah, Razor, Enoch, Hattie, Ken Ritz, Mr & Mrs. Steele, Loretta, and all the other believers reign with God for eternity. Characters In Kingdom Come * Jesus Christ, the Son of God * King David, designated as the prince of Israel * Noah, a historical Biblical figure * Joshua and Caleb, historical Biblical figures * Rayford Steele, minister to the nations * Irene Steele, Rayford's first wife * Rayford "Raymie" Steele Jr., the son of Rayford and Irene Steele * Cameron Williams, founder of Children Of The Tribulation * Chloe Williams, co-founder of Children Of The Tribulation * Kenny Bruce Williams, son of Cameron and Chloe Williams * Bruce Barnes, minister to the nations * Ekaterina Risto, worker at Children Of The Tribulation * Chaim Rosenzweig, minister to the nations * Tsion Ben-Judah, minister to the nations * Mac McCullum, minister to the nations * Abdullah Smith, chaplain to the Theological Training Institute * Yasmine Ababneh, Abdullah's wife * Zaki and Bahira, the children of Abdullah and Yasmine * Gustaf Zuckermandel, Jr., farmer in Albania and minister of For The Undecided * Cendrillon Jospin, worker at Children Of The Tribulation * Qasim Marid, worker at Children Of The Tribulation * Ignace Jospin, member of The Other Light * Lothair Jospin, member of The Other Light * Mudawar, founder of the Theological Training Institute * Sarsour, co-founder of the Theological Training Institute * Satan, the ultimate enemy of God Fulfilled Events * The 1290 Days and the 1335 Days * The erection of a new Temple in accordance to the design parameters found in the book of Ezekiel * The Millennial Kingdom * Satan's last insurrection before his being cast into the Lake of Fire * The Great White Throne judgment * The "new heavens and new earth" Trivia * This is the last book in the series. * This is the final book about the Left Behind universe. * This book has the most chapters out of any book in the series, with a total of 33 chapters. * Tsion Ben-Judah, Abdullah Smith, and Mac McCullum are the only non-original Tribulation Force members to have major roles in this book. Deaths * Cendrillon Jospin * Qasim Marid * Ignace Jospin * Lothair Jospin * Nicolette * Mudawar * Satan Category:Books